LonaShipping Week 2019
by galaximai
Summary: A collection of one-shots celebrating LonaShipping Week 2019, with a side of SnowLilyShipping. Cover art by me. Prompts from lonashippingweek.tumblr


Moon sprinted down Route 1 on Melemele Island, her feet pounding on the worn dirt path. Something had gone terribly wrong; she could feel it in her gut. "Gladion! Where are you?" She screamed, her eyes welling up. Yet there was no response. She yanked out her phone, meaning to call him yet again. But as she looked at the screen, she saw 8 missed calls from Lillie. Frantically tapping the call button while still trying to run, she shouted into the phone as soon as the blond girl picked up. "Lillie! Where is your dumb cinnamon roll of a brother? He's not picking up, and I haven't seen him since the day before last!"

"Calm down Moon! You're screaming in my ear! I have no clue where he is! I was calling you to see if you knew! He sent me this weird text this morning, telling me to tell you that he's sorry." Lillie answered, almost as frazzled as the black-haired girl.

"If he's sorry for our argument, this is not the way to go about it." Moon grumbled.

"Well, if it was something major, then he's probably ran off again. You should track him down." Lillie suggested.

"It was major. We had our biggest argument yet. I may have said some mean things…" Moon admitted, her voice breaking. "I just want him to be safe and come home. Then we can talk this out like adults."

"He'll be okay. He's always been tough. Now, go find him!" Lillie hung up. Moon sighed, then rang Gladion again.

"Hello, you reached the voicemail of- "

"Freaking Arceus! Gladion, pick up your Mew-forsaken phone!" Moon shoved her phone back into her shoulder bag and began sprinting again. Racing into Hau'oli City, she suddenly remembered her Ride Pager. Pressing on the button, she jumped onto the Tauros that appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Charging past the startled shoppers, she headed onto Route 2, her argument with Gladion replaying in her head.

_"What right do you have to accuse me of never being around? You're never here! You're far too busy off playing with your Silvally to do things with me!" Moon shouted, tears dripping down her cheeks. _

_"Who are you to talk? You're the Champion, for Tapu Lele's sake! And I'm not saying that at all! What I'm saying is that you should wait until we can go to Kalos together!" Gladion yelled, his voice raw from screaming. _

_"And wait 3 years? That's what happened with Kanto! I'll go on my own, thank you very much! Like I wanna be stuck with a jerk like you for 2 weeks! I don't even know why I thought we would work out! You're far more concerned about your Pokémon then you are of me!" Moon crossed her arms, attempting to hide her pain under anger. _

_"Fine. Clearly you don't want me here. I'm leaving." Gladion stormed out, slamming the door shut._

Her eyes blurry with tears, Moon gripped the reins tightly. "Stop here." She choked out. They were in front of the little motel. She didn't know why, but Moon had a hunch that Gladion would be here. Dismounting her Tauros, she returned it to the Ride Pager, and knocked on the door of the room she thought Gladion would be in, the very same room as when they were kids. Wiping her eyes, she tried to at least compose herself.

"Who's there?" A male voice grumbled.

"It's me, Moon." Moon whispered, her heart pounding. If this wasn't Gladion's room, it would be a sure-fire way to draw the paparazzi.

"Moon?" The door swung open, and she was greeted with Gladion's scowling face. "I don't want to see you." He began to shut the door again, but Moon stuck her hand inside.

"Moon. Please remove your hand from the doorframe."

"No." Moon stomped her foot. "We need to talk, and I need to apologize."

"As I said, I-" Gladion began, his patience wearing thin.

"No. I'm coming inside." Moon shoved the door forward just enough to slide inside. Gladion shut the door as soon as she was in.

"Fine. Talk. You have 3 minutes before I call the hotel's security." He scowled, but Moon didn't miss his red rimmed eyes.

"I'm sorry. I said the wrong thing. I didn't want to hurt you, I just got carried away in the moment." Moon murmured.

"Moon…you do realise that words like that can hurt? That's exactly what happened with Lusamine before I left. And I still haven't forgiven her." Gladion replied. "Give me one reason why I should come back home."

"Because I love you. And I'm sorry. And we're overdue for a Pokémon battle! And we need to plan for our Kalos trip!" Moon exclaimed, wiping away the last few tears.

"I love you too, even though I can't forgive you yet. But, Sivally and I are gonna kick your butt." Gladion relented.

"Come on then!" Moon grabbed his hand and pulled him outside.


End file.
